User talk:Penguin-Pal/Archive 54
Catali2016's Football Day! [[User:Catali2016|'Catali2016']] [[User Talk:Catali2016|'Talk']] [[Blog:Catali2016|'Blog']] 16:54, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Current Player Card Hi, Penguin-Pal. I've seen many users with "My Current Player Card" images on their userpages. I tried to figure it out myself, but I couldn't quite get it. If you could help me, that would be great. :) Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 20:30, June 22, 2014 (UTC)fancypantsguy8 How to Change the Color of name How this website have Different-Different Posts like Admin, I also want to do this in my wiki and how to change these name color like blue, red , green Thx Thanks for your help Choose Your Team!! -Redidy Twinkie Hello P-P, i just seen Twinkie call 'MrDelirious' a wierdo on chat http://prntscr.com/3vq6t9, Delirious took it as offence and said twinkie was atagonizing him, please see what you can do about this, thanks :) (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 17:19, June 23, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE:Twinkie Ok good (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 17:23, June 23, 2014 (UTC) Ambox templates Can you create the ambox templates for my wiki? I've tried but when i published them they were nothing good, can you fix them? (Unknown's My Name Robbing's My Game 07:39, June 24, 2014 (UTC) I'm Only one I'm only one in This group, so i removed other but it's not working so send me only for one :Seems to work now- it was the comma after the last item as you've found out. Penguin-Pal (talk) Deletion of a page for me Hi Penguin-Pal, please could you delete the following page for me: Template:David Userpage P.S Sorry for my long absence from the wiki. I have updated my notice template with my current status. Thanks for reading, --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 11:59, June 24, 2014 (UTC) Puffles You know all those hoodie that the cat and dogs dug up? I saw a dino puffle dig them up and I was wondering if I should change them to add dino puffles. Mckenzie 101 (talk) 15:06, June 24, 2014 (UTC)June 24, 2014 Music ID's I was wondering what the penguin cup music ID's are so I could pick one to add to my user page because they are not on the music list. http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Music Mckenzie 101 (talk) 17:42, June 24, 2014 (UTC)June 24, 2014 Pin tracker For the pin trackets that u have you should make a soccer ball one for the penguin cup. Mckenzie 101 (talk) 22:02, June 24, 2014 (UTC)June 24,2014 Chat I'm Sorry. I also want to test something too. Ssss...BOOM (talk) 01:20, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Minecraft Creeper help! the icon next to my name doesn't appear by myself Hello P-P, how do i see it by myself...? Please show me the script again so i can see by myself. thanks, --~ 25px Digimon is awesome! XD 25px (Talk) 15:08, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Interface Editor Hello Penguin-Pal, I was wondering if I could be an Interface Editor and help with the HTML & CSS glitches. Cap123 (Talk) 18:41, June 25, 2014 (UTC) P.S: I think we need forum moderators. Emote Could ya please add 2 more emotes please, like http://images.wikia.com/clubpenguin/images/7/7b/MediaWiki_Emoticons_Smile.png, which are =O and =D Mariocart25 16:39, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity A notice to the administration, I will be absent for the next week or so due to a vacation. Just wanted to give you a heads-up. Thanks for your attention, Jeserator [[User talk:Jeserator|''HAIL TO THE REDSKINS!]] 12:40, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Promoted Kyfur Hello Penguin-Pal, I promoted Kyfur today to a chat moderator. I noticed that he is a dedicated user and an active user who is always present in chat. Being the penguin of the month supports my view towards him and the community. If you do oppose this move, feel free telling me about that. Sorry for not discussing with the other admins about it XP. Thank you, Wolf-gangs (talk) 13:07, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hey Chat please? ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 20:20, June 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Congratulations Hi P-P Thanks so much! P.S. I'm guessing you know binary :D '✓ Kyfur' (talk) 21:02, June 28, 2014 (UTC) In-Game Image Tutorial Hey, Penguin-Pal. I was following your tutorial for in-game images. I tried it with the Penguin Cup Foam Finger, but it appeared that the item sprite was slightly off from the penguin sprite (I logged on CP and compared it with the actual in-game sprite). So then I tried adding a new penguin sprite to this SVG file that you provided. I used the blue ring from the Vuvuzelas' action frame since they were released closest to the Penguin Cup Foam Finger, but the penguin sprite ended up being too small. Do you think you could give it a try and see if you can add the new penguin sprite to your SVG file? -- 01:39, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :Awesome, I've got SandorL's method working for in-game images, and it's much faster than the Inkscape method. (Although good job on the tutorial for that. It probably took a lot of work to figure that out and then create a tutorial for it.) As for player card images, I can't seem to change the color to black here, even though I have the ID for it inserted in the link. Do you know a fix for this? :-- 20:45, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::I used a different method to get it so far, but as this one is simpler, ill post it here, which was separating the file to 2 versions- one with a transparent color and the other with just the color, which allowed to change its hue. But there's another one, of extracting Movie Clip 4, editing it with SWiX to change the color from blue to black, and then replace Movie Clip 4 from the original file with the edited version, and then to point using JPEXS to a local file. Just to save you a lot of time, this is what it should end up with. It will load all the ''item'N'.swf files from that directory (from 0-6, where 0 is at the top and 6 is the most bottom item). ::Also, if an item ever pops out of the screen, you can: ::#Load the version with the cut-off item, and add on another upper layer the blank version- before the paper item file has loaded on top of the penguin. ::#Take the width or height of that item that part of it is cut off. ::#Generate a large PNG version of its paper form, resize it to the dimensions of the item. ::#In a new window, with a dimensions that can fit the penguin + the item and fully preview them, paste the two penguin images, and also, in a new layer, the resized item. ::#Position it above the "cut-off" item, and then delete the layer with the penguin&cut-off item. ::Merge the resized item's layer with the blank penguin's layer, crop and save. ::Penguin-Pal (talk) 07:35, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :::It works perfectly, thanks! You even answered a question I was about to ask (with the items getting cut off). :O I think I'll go back to your Inkscape method with the items that get cut off, though. It seems like less work than trying to resize the item in an image editor. :P Thanks for your help! :::-- 23:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Summer holidays Hello Penguin-Pal and fellow administrators of this wiki, I have to leave tomorrow from my computer and the "world" of the internet for summer. I currently don't know when I will be back,I think I will be back in one month,maybe two. Thanks for reading my message and understanding me, The messenger,Samantas5855 ~~ ~~ Signature Help Hi, Penguin-Pal I would like to make my own signature, but I have pretty much no idea how to. If you could tell me how to change the color, add pictures, etc, that would be awesome. Thanks. Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 21:18, June 29, 2014 (UTC) In-Game Item SWFs By the way, check this out (It's an SWF): Item413Sprite I was digging through some of your old blog posts and found this. Then I had the idea to embed a file from SandorL's SWF database that you showed me. I was thinking it could replace the in-game images on articles (or serve as a placeholder until one is added). However, the downfall is that we would have to create a MediaWiki page for every item. I thought of using parameters, but I don't think Wikia allows us to pass parameters into verbatim. Pretty cool concept though, right? -- 22:23, June 29, 2014 (UTC) :Many of our readers/editors access the wiki on mobile devices, which don't have flash support. It's a really cool idea though. :Kallie Jo (talk) 22:37, June 29, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah, I hadn't considered that. Well anyway, I'm glad you like it. ::-- 22:59, June 29, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! Thank you so much!! Fancypantsguy8 (talk) 13:51, June 30, 2014 (UTC) :Hey your welcome :) Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:00, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Finished Signature! I just finished my new signature. Thanks! Fancypantsguy8 (Talk) 14:08, June 30, 2014 (UTC) Images When I uploaded a cutout of Brady File:Brady_CUtouts.png for adding it to the gallery, it said Error creating thumbnail: Invalid thumbnail parameters. What is that and how can I fix it? Thanks :) [[User:Cool Pixels|'Score;' ]] [[User talk:Cool Pixels| For; ]] [[User Blog: Cool Pixels| Your; ]] 10:38, July 1, 2014 (UTC)